The Forbidden
by Lucky387
Summary: The summary is inside,  I swear, the story is much better than the summary! Please tell me if you would like me too write more! R&R!


***Summary* **

**Im not good at summarys, But..**

**Kay, Lily's mom is sending her to the Lyle House. The edison group is on to something. And then her bestfriend Cory goes with her. Then Chloe, Derek, Simon and tori bust them out**

**but the problem is, they got seperated from aunt lauren and Kit. Please give it a chance, The story is better than the summary!**

**Please tell me what you think. R&R Please! Should I go on? It might start off a bit slow. Thanks (:**

"_Mommy, He's back." I whispered. In this dream, I was 6...again, in my Disney princess nightgown and my wavy brown hair in a braid. I was talking about the boy in my room. He'd come at night and talk about his family. He talked a lot. Mom said he was harmless. But the chill he gave me when he was near or the eerie almost transparent figure scared me. And his chilling voice. Just the fact that you know he's a ghost, scares me._

"_Awe, Don't worry honey. H e can't hurt you." She whispered. Her beautiful face smiled, reassuring me. I stood there in my Scooby doo slippers at the side of her bed. _

"_Can I sleep with you and daddy?" I asked in a small voice. _

"_Of course" She sighed._

I flicked my eyes open and listened to my breathing. It was the only sound I could hear. I laid there thinking about my dream. Was it a dream? Or was it just a childhood memory? I couldn't remember, as hard as I tried, I couldn't. It came and went as it pleased. Some nights, I'd wake up and walk down the familiar hall way of our house, to my parents' room. And no one would be there. I'd wake up gasping or screaming. At nothing really. Just the thought of abandonment. Loneliness was worse than the ghost.

I turned my head to look at the streams of sunlight my black curtains let through. Then I glanced at my alarm clock. The numbers glowed, 7:11 am. I sighed quietly. I was too tired to go back to sleep again. Too terrified my dream will continue and lead to its nothingness. So, I got up. I staggered to my curtains, and opened them. I squinted at the bright light. The birds were perched in the trees and flew away as soon as I opened the curtains. Then I walked to my closet. I was glad today was the last day of school till summer break. I choose denim short shorts, a pink tank top and a pink, purple, blue, black plaid button up shirt. There was a rope to tie around the waist. When my make up was done and my hair was brushed, I slipped on my flip flops and walked lazily down stairs. I took each step slowly.

I really don't like dreams. Some of them are good, but they just exhaust me. I sniffed the air. I smelt something burning, and then laughing. I stopped a couple steps from the bottom. I watched my dad skillfully flip the pancakes and my mom laughing beside him. My mom was a horrible cook. On occasion when she thought she got the hang of it, we ate her food. But it always tastes bitter and burnt. So she'd quit and order pizza. I quietly giggled watching my mom burning the pancakes. She laughed and it sounded beautiful. _She _was beautiful.

Her long leg made her look like a model, and her curly blonde hair swept past her shoulders. Her brilliant blue eyes were dazzling. I looked absolutely nothing like her. People-actually, _I _can't believe she's my mother. Even my father didn't look like me. He had light brown eyes and brown hair. He was handsome and he looked younger than he actually is. But, me, I had dark brown eyes and wavy auburn hair that I had trouble controlling. And my smile certainly didn't radiate a glow. I felt plain. I didn't have any talents that would make me special. I was just simple. Once the food started to smoke, my mom noticed me.

"Oh! Honey, you're up!" She smiled.

"Your mother burnt some of the pancakes, Good morning." He laughed and I couldn't help but to smile back. "Good morning," my voice was dull and tired.

I walked to the kitchen and sat at the island with my mom.

She spoke in a low hushed voice when she said, "How was your sleep?" I avoided her eyes so she couldn't see I was lying. "Just fine. I couldn't go back to sleep, so…I came down here." She watched me, unconvinced. I didn't look at her because she can tell when I'm lying. "Did you have any night-"

"Mmhhhmm! That smells good!" I blurted, I knew what she was leaning into. She was going to ask me about my nightmares. And I didn't have time for that. The same nightmare played over and over again at night. Sometimes I woke up screaming and sweating. Mom always came to check up on me. But lately, she hasn't. I think it's because she knows I'm okay. But still, I couldn't believe she at least didn't check. She dropped the subject; I guess she caught my hint.

"Yeah. I added some cinnamon to the pancakes." My dad grinned as if he was proud of himself. There was never a dull moment with my family at the table. We laughed and talked. I cleverly avoided the subject of my nightmares and my sleep.

"Oh! Time to go!" My mom said. I quickly got up and grabbed my purse. I said my good bye and headed to Cory's house.

Cory has been my best friend since kindergarten. We know everything there is to know about each other. Well, I think. He's been acting weird lately. I really didn't want to think it was me, because it was the way he stood. In an awkward kind of way. This was upsetting me, so I pushed it to the back of my mind. He only lived 3 houses down from mine, so I got there quickly. I knocked on the door twice. The door flung open, and Cory was standing at the door. His jet black hair gleamed in the sunlight and his beautiful hazel eyes were full of worry. He wore only basketball shorts; exposing his abs. He was pretty built up for a 16 year old. I tried not to stare, I started to say hi but without a word he pulled me in.

"Lily, I-I need to tell you something and it can't wait!" his voice was urgent and I forgot about school right away. "What? What's wrong?" I asked. He ignored my question and went on. "I- you-we have to-"he groaned.

"Cory what's wrong?" I demanded. "Lily, I am a-"He cried in agony and fell to the floor. "Cory!" I cried. I quickly got on the floor with him. He was hunched over, his hands in front of him. He took sharp breathes as he groaned out in pain.

"Cory! Oh my god! I'm going to go get help okay?" I felt so helpless sitting there holding his shoulders from behind. As soon as I got up, he grabbed my wrist and choked out, "No! You…can't!" I didn't protest. I held him as he groaned and screamed quietly, not being able to do anything but say, "It's okay! You're going to be fine!"

I didn't know how it helped him if I didn't believe my own words. I knew that was a bad thing to think, but I couldn't help it. Finally, after several minutes of his screaming, and my tears absently streaming down my face, he stopped. I was so exhausted and I couldn't imagine how he felt. He collapsed down on the floor. I lay beside him holding his hot hand.

"Lily, I'm a…werewolf."He blurted out. I was too tired to laugh or smile at his joke, I don't know if I would have if I wasn't tired. I just stared at him. I didn't know what to think. Cory never lied to me. I didn't know what would make him start now. Then, I stared at him wide eyed. I realized the sharpness of his nails, when did his nails grow so fast? My heart thumped and I didn't know why I believed him. _No, He has to be lying. _I thought.


End file.
